Not Half Bad (traduction)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Steve souffre d'une crise d'asthme mais Bucky est là pour l'aider à y faire face et lui dire ce que c'est vraiment que d'être faible. (Stucky pre-serum)


**Auteure** : samame

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : La fic en anglais est disponible sur AO3.

A savoir que l'auteure, n'étant visiblement plus active, n'a pas répondu à la demande de traduction. Elle sera donc retirée si elle le demande.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Un petit OS sympatoche que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire et que j'ai voulu partager avec vous. :)

* * *

\- C'est la place de quelqu'un ?

Steve leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille lui sourire. Elle avait un verre de punch à la main, ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés sur son épaule moulée dans une robe rouge brillante.

\- Oui, répondit-il en lui offrant un petit sourire. Cependant, avec un temps de retard, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réponse qu'elle voulait, ou qu'il voulait lui donner. Son sourire se teinta d'embarras.

\- Je veux dire, non. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il pouvait sentir son parfum de là où il était assis. Une douce eau de toilette qui semblait flotter autour d'eux comme un nuage.

\- Il fait sans doute froid dehors, dit-elle en gardant son verre à la main, ses yeux balayant la foule sur la piste de danse improvisée.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, répondit Steve un peu maladroitement tandis qu'il essuyait ses paumes moites sur le tissu usé de son pantalon.

Elle était belle. En fait, toutes ces filles de danses d'église **(1)** étaient belles. Bucky disait que c'était la voie de Dieu pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Il suivit son regard vers la piste de danse, ses yeux se focalisant presque immédiatement sur Bucky qui dansait avec une jeune fille. Celui-ci lui sourit et agita les sourcils.

Steve plissa les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Bucky donna un imperceptible coup de tête en direction de la fille à côté de lui, avant de se pencher pour susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa partenaire. Steve l'observa rougir et enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de son ami.

\- Vous êtes venu avec lui ? questionna la jeune femme à côté de lui, attirant son attention sur elle.

\- Oh, oui. Nous sommes colocataires.

Elle sourit et il lui sourit en retour. En réalité, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles qui discutaient avec lui lorsque Bucky n'était pas là. Non, à moins qu'elles…

\- C'est sa copine ?

… veuillent discuter de Bucky avec lui. Il soupira et jeta un œil en direction de Bucky et de la fille.

\- Non.

\- Est-ce qu'il a une copine ?

 _Une dans tous les quartiers de New York_. Steve toussa, attrapa sa veste près de lui et commença à l'enfiler.

\- Non.

\- Bien.

Elle avala une autre gorgée et le regarda tandis qu'il commençait à boutonner sa veste.

\- Vous partez ?

En réalité, il dut lui accorder du crédit pour son air un peu déçu, même s'il savait que c'était juste parce qu'elle voulait qu'il plaide en sa faveur auprès de son ami.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps, dit-il en la gratifiant d'un rapide sourire, passez une bonne nuit.

\- Vous aussi et joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël.

Il traça son chemin sur les bords de la piste de danse vers les portes du centre de loisirs, uniquement pour être arrêté et tiré par sa veste.

\- Où crois-tu aller ? demanda Bucky en le tirant plus près.

Steve soupira et fourra ses mains dans ses poches :

\- A la maison.

\- Tu as quand même dansé ? Tu sais, c'est que les gens sont supposés faire dans un bal, pas rester adossé contre un mur, Bucky lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, Ça en est où avec la fille ?

\- Oh, ça, dit Steve en haussant les sourcils, elle est vraiment intéressée.

Le visage de Bucky s'illumina tandis qu'il serrait son épaule :

\- Et voilà !

\- Par toi.

Bucky exhala un long soupir, réussissant tant bien que mal à avoir l'air à la fois heureux et agacé.

\- Je vais demander à Sandra si elle a une amie.

\- Ne t'embêtes pas.

\- Steve…

\- Je suis fatigué, dit-il en croisant le regard de son ami.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Ce matin, il s'était réveillé avec de la fièvre et de la toux et, il n'avait pas totalement récupéré avant que Bucky le traîne ici.

Les yeux de son ami se plissèrent d'inquiétude.

\- Ta fièvre remonte ?

\- Je vais _bien_ , dit Steve en chassant la main tendue qui semblait dangereusement proche de son front.

\- Bucky ?

Tous les deux levèrent les yeux tandis que la partenaire de Bucky apparaissait à côté de lui. L'attitude de celui-ci changea immédiatement et un sourire tranquille prit place.

\- Une minute, chérie.

La fille - Steve supposa que c'était Sandra - lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Bucky se retourna vers Steve :

\- Cinq minutes, dit-il en le gratifiant d'un petit sourire, regarde-là Steve. Elle est magnifique. Cinq minutes avec un ange, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Steve eut un soupir las.

\- D'accord. Cinq minutes.

Il pinça les lèvres, les yeux légèrement brillants :

\- C'est probablement le temps qu'il lui faudra pour comprendre que la dernière personne avec qui un ange devrait parler, c'est toi

Bucky rit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Si je suis chanceux Steven.

Steve l'observa tandis qu'il retournait vers Sandra enroulant un bras nonchalant autour de ses épaules.

\- Ton petit frère va bien ?

Steve l'entendit poser la question tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse. C'est une erreur que beaucoup de gens faisaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des sosies, et qu'en réalité, Steve était le plus âgé. De presque dix-huit mois exactement. Peut-être que les gens avaient du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme Bucky puisse volontairement être avec un type comme Steve.

Les cinq minutes devinrent dix puis quinze. Steve avait fait le tour de la piste de danse, espérant attirer l'attention de Bucky mais il ne le trouva pas. Finalement, il décida qu'il avait assez attendu et il prit le chemin du retour à la maison.

Le centre n'était pas loin de leur appartement mais le vent s'était remis à souffler pendant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur et, désormais, il neigeait abondamment. Il n'était même pas sorti du quartier que sa veste étaient couverts de neige fraîche. Au moment où il arrivait au troisième pâté de maison, il pouvait sentir la morsure du froid pénétrer dans sa poitrine à travers sa veste mince et son écharpe.

Le quartier suivant était bondé de gens qui regardaient les panaches de fumée de ce qui était autrefois une devanture de magasin de cigares. Il observa les pompiers aux larges carrures tandis qu'ils se forçaient un passage et sortaient le propriétaire et sa femme dans leurs chemises de nuit, se hurlant des instructions de temps à autre. L'air était épais d'un mélange de fumée et d'excitation. Steve se détourna de la scène tandis qu'une toux secouait son corps, le laissant essoufflé et fatigué. La foule commença à se dissiper et Steve, un petit plus lent et un peu plus las, s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers l'immeuble de son appartement.

Tout espoir qu'il fasse plus chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur fut annihilé tandis qu'il se faufilait dans le hall et commençait à monter les escaliers. L'immeuble était suffisamment glacial pour que son souffle se condense quand il repoussa son écharpe de son nez et de sa bouche et chassa la neige de ses épaules, cependant les bruits des enfants en train de jouer et même les échos gazouillants de quelqu'un chantant un chant de Noël avaient leur manière propre de le réchauffer de l'intérieur.

Au moment où il atteignit son palier, il était pratiquement à bout de souffle, ses poumons haletaient tandis qu'il tâtait sa veste à la recherche de sa clé. Pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte, une succession vicieuse de quintes de toux lui tourna la tête, le laissant chancelant.

Il prit quelques profondes inspirations, essayant de forcer l'air à descendre dans ses poumons mais il avait la vive impression que quelqu'un était assis sur sa poitrine et essayait d'en expulser tout l'air avec une pression accrue. Un début de panique commença à rendre ses mains tremblantes tandis qu'il déboutonnait le premier bouton de sa veste et desserrait son col.

Il avait besoin d'air. A la place, il fut prit d'une autre quinte de toux. Celle-ci fut assez violente pour le faire tomber à genoux et faire resurgir des pensées indésirables à propos de sa mère et de la toux dont elle n'avait pas pu se débarrasser. Des tâches dansèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Il n'entendit pas les pas dans les escaliers ni même sur le palier. En fait, il ne sut même pas que Bucky était là avant d'entendre sa voix derrière lui.

\- Cinq minutes, Steve, c'est tout ce que je...

La voix de Bucky s'interrompit et l'instant d'après, ses bras couverts de neige poudreuse étaient autour de ses épaules, le tirant en arrière pour l'asseoir.

\- Eh, ça va aller. Je te tiens.

Désormais, Steve suffoquait, chaque inspiration qui passait dans sa gorge lui tirait des larmes tandis qu'il luttait pour inspirer un peu d'air. Les mains de Bucky s'activèrent rapidement, lui retirant son écharpe et déboutant complètement sa veste avant de s'attaquer aux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Steve était vaguement conscient que Bucky était derrière lui et qu'il avait été tiré en arrière entre les jambes de celui-ci, appuyé contre la solide et chaude poitrine de son ami.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine serrée comme un étau. Il se battait contre cette pression mais il perdait la guerre contre la panique tandis qu'il agrippait des deux mains le tissu du pantalon de Bucky juste au-dessus des genoux.

\- Steve, détends-toi.

Ce fut dit par une voix basse mais énergique dans son oreille, la chaleur soudaine de la main de Bucky sur sa poitrine lui donna un point d'ancrage.

\- Ça va aller. On va traverser ça ensemble.

Steve essaya de faire ce qui lui était dit, tout son corps tremblait sous l'effort pour se détendre. Pour se calmer mais la pression ne partait pas. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et essaya de se concentrer, il prit une inspiration tremblante qui s'accrocha et remonta dans sa gorge, l'étouffant.

\- Steve, dit Bucky, sa voix aussi implorante que son bras serré autour de lui, respire avec moi.

Il put entendre la respiration profonde que prit Bucky et sentir sa poitrine se dilater dans son dos puis redescendre tandis qu'il expirait.

\- Aller, murmura Bucky en réitérant le processus.

De profondes inspirations et de lentes expirations. Le front de Steve était plissé par la concentration tandis qu'il se focalisait sur les montées et les retombées de la poitrine de son ami derrière lui.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, contente-toi de respirer avec moi.

De nouvelles profondes inspirations.

\- Je sais que ça fait mal mais on va traverser ça ensemble.

Steve sentit un courant froid en lui tandis que l'air de l'appartement non chauffé faisait lentement son retour dans ses poumons. Ses doigts relâchèrent leur étreinte de fer tandis qu'il retrouvait lentement et péniblement son souffle.

\- Et voilà, déclara Bucky qui soupira de soulagement, plongeant momentanément sa tête dans le cou de Steve.

Steve ouvrit les yeux en sentant le doux souffle de Bucky contre sa joue. Les tâches devant ses yeux avaient disparu et sa respiration redevenait régulière. Il sentit que la panique l'avait vidé, laissant derrière elle une frustration amère.

Il lâcha sa prise sur le pantalon de Bucky, laissant un gâchis de tissu froissé sur les genoux. Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il lentement.

Bucky ne bougea pas, son bras toujours étroitement enroulé autour de Steve, sa main étalée sur sa poitrine.

\- Bucky, répéta Steve, incapable de se résoudre à regarder l'autre homme, je vais bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien, tu viens d...

Cette fois, Steve repoussa la main qui le maintenait en place pour se relever en titubant. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et, d'une main tremblante il gratta une allumette et alluma le petit poêle dans le coin.

Faisant semblant de se réchauffer les mains, il tourna le dos à Bucky.

\- Tu vas t'asseoir et y aller doucement ? sermonna Bucky dans son dos.

\- Je vais bien, répéta Steve mais cette fois, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et rencontra les yeux de son ami. Bucky avait l'air aussi secoué que lui et Steve sentit sa volonté faiblir.

A contrecœur, il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et se dit qu'il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur, à savoir regarder à nouveau Bucky. Il suivit du bout du doigt une rainure d'usure sur le bois de la table.

Bucky s'affala sur une chaise à côté de lui. Steve n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir les yeux de son meilleur ami sur lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda Bucky et Steve se passa une main dans les cheveux, secouant la tête.

\- Je peux te faire cracher le morceau, déclara Bucky d'une voix fatiguée. Steve entendit sa chaise grincer tandis qu'il se penchait. Mais je ne pense pas que l'un de nous soit prêt pour ça maintenant.

\- Je viens juste de... Steve laissa échapper de sa poitrine encore trop serrée, un soupir de frustration, je déteste être si faible.

\- Steve, tu n'es pas faible.

La conviction derrière cette déclaration fut surprenante. Steve lança un regard surpris à Bucky, sentant la surprise enfler quand il vit l'expression presque colérique sur son visage.

\- J'ai été pratiquement tué par un escalier, répliqua sèchement Steve mais il tenta un petit sourire.

Bucky ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et son visage s'assombrit.

\- Tu n'es pas faible, dit-il fermement, son front se plissa tandis qu'il baissait la tête pour fixer Steve, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

\- Aller, Bucky... répondit Steve, le regard fuyant.

\- Tu te défends, pas vrai ? Tu défends ce qui est juste même si tu pèses 40 kilos à tout casser. Même si tu as une douzaine de gars qui attendent de t'éclater la tête pour avoir osé faire entendre ta voix.

Bucky se pencha, empêchant Steve de détourner le regard :

\- Il n'y a rien de faible là-dedans.

\- Arrête, objecta Steve avec colère, redressant le dos, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Steve, écoute-moi, ordonna Bucky en tendant la main pour agripper son bras.

Peut-être essayait-il de l'empêcher de battre en retraite, ou peut-être essayait-il de faire le point. Quoiqu'il en soit, la sensation de la chaleur de Bucky et la force de son emprise le clouait sur place.

\- Tu as raison. Il y a des milliers de gars là-bas qui sont bien plus fort que toi. Ils n'ont pas à se préoccuper de fièvre, d'asthme ou d'une douzaine d'autres choses comme toi tu le fais, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a ce que tu as.

\- Ah oui ? douta Steve, étudiant le visage de son ami, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bucky tendit la main et tapota sa joue avec tendresse. Il avait un regard à la fois doux et exaspéré.

\- Ils n'ont pas ton cœur, idiot.

Le cœur de Steve sembla approuver car il sentit sa poitrine se serrer mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa faiblesse physique. Après un long moment, il eut un sourire hésitant :

\- Tu sais que j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais dire « moi » ?

Bucky haussa les épaules, son visage perdit sa gravité, mais pas ses yeux qui ne cessaient de fixer Steve.

\- Eh bien, ils n'ont pas ça non plus.

Steve eut un petit rire et Bucky retira sa main et se leva :

\- Maintenant, si tu as fini de me faire faire une crise cardiaque, je suis vanné et tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'effondrer.

Steve acquiesça et prit la main tendue de son ami, le laissant le hisser sur ses pieds. La crise l'avait laissé faible et fatigué. Se traîner jusqu'au lit et dormir semblait être de loin la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il tituba légèrement, heurtant la poitrine de Bucky et il sentit le bras de son ami glisser autour de lui pour le soutenir. Il leva les yeux dans l'intention de s'excuser mais, sans un mot ou un avertissement, Bucky pencha la tête, pressa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, leurs visages étaient tellement proches que leurs nez s'effleuraient. Steve pouvait sentir le souffle régulier de son ami réchauffer le sien dans l'appartement froid. Steve se figea, ne voulant pas briser cet instant intime.

\- Essaie de ne plus me faire peur comme ça, murmura Bucky.

\- Désolé, répondit Steve, encore stupéfait par leur soudaine proximité.

Bucky ouvrit les yeux et soupira :

\- Tu peux. Au fait, tu connais Le Cyclone ? A Coney Island. La prochaine fois qu'on ira...

Steve inclina ses lèvres et rencontra celles de Bucky.

Le baiser était doux et timide. Il craignait de mal s'y prendre car il était clair que Bucky avait plus d'expérience mais il ne put se résoudre à reculer. Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver après.

L'expression de son visage indéchiffrable, les yeux mi-clos, Bucky fut le premier à reculer. Il fit une pause pendant un long moment avant qu'un petit rictus ne glisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas mal du tout. Pour un amateur.

Steve laissa échapper un petit soupir :

\- Je sais pas. Je pensais que tu serais bien meilleur.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un autre mot, Bucky l'embrassait à nouveau.

* * *

 **(1)** en anglais, c'est "church dances". J'ai traduit comme j'ai pu et je m'excuse si la traduction est maladroite ou bien trop littérale. Si quelqu'un connait un bon équivalent en français, je suis preneuse !


End file.
